red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Victra au Julii
Victra au Barca '''(née Victra au Julii) is a Gold of the House Julii, a house known for its famously-powerful (and famously-ruthless) women. Victra is jarringly blunt. She is capable of putting on a ruse, but will typically not outright lie, occasionally spilling the beans in direct conflict with the plan. Victra is introduced in Golden Son as part of Darrow's retinue and becomes one of his closest friends. Background Victra is older than her half-sister Antonia. Antonia's reputation frequently colored peoples' impressions of Victra, a circumstance at which she freely expressed deep frustration. Personality Victra is best known for her blunt honesty. Despite coming from a family of opportunists, Victra is uncharacteristically candid. She is also incredibly loyal, never betraying her friends or the Rising even under torture by The Jackal. Victra's demeanor is generally combative. She abhors things that are gold in color, preferring green. Appearance Victra is a Peerless Scarred. She is taller and more heavily-built than her half-sister. She has jagged hair, deep-set eyes, a wide mouth, and many scars. While she typically adorns herself with rings and earrings of Jade, Victra seldom, if ever, wears any sort of makeup. It is often remarked that of the two sisters, Victra more-closely resembles their mother. She doesn't like the color gold, and prefers to wear green because it goes better with her skin. Golden Son You meet Victra in this book while she is under Darrow's command at the academy. Throughout this book Victra plays a significant role as one of the main characters. She convinces her mother to turn against the Luneborns and contributes to Darrow's Triumph. At the end of the book when The Jackal, Roque and several others turn against Darrow, Antonia shoots Victra in the back twice, and kills their mother. Victra crawls her way over to Darrow to tell him she had nothing to with it and she didn't know. Then she loses consciousness. Morning Star At the beginning of Morning Star, Victra is being held captive and tortured by the Jackal. Once Darrow is set free he doesn't leave until he saves Victra as well with the help of Holiday and Trigg. Victra continues to help Darrow and Sevro along with the rest of The Sons of Ares. Mickey the Carver heals her paralysis so that she and Darrow can return to combat. Victra, along with Darrow and Holiday, finally earns her wolfcloak! In a hilarious scene with Sevro and his Howlers, Victra goes through an initiation to earn her cloak. First she gets ambushed while taking a shower and then is forced to eat live snakes and cockroaches drenched in alcohol. Near the end of the book Victra and Sevro get married. Even though she has the superior house in Gold circles, Victra takes on Sevro's surname of Barca instead of Sevro taking the Julii name, thus preferring Victra au Barca. Relationships '''Darrow Victra served under Darrow at the Academy, where initially Darrow distrusted her and only warmed up to her near the end of their time there together. Victra for her part came to form an affection for Darrow that turned into romantic love, which was obvious to everyone but Darrow. Despite Darrow not returning her feelings, Victra remains loyal to Darrow in Golden Son and fights for him to the best of her ability. She is later captured alongside him and tortured for over a year. Darrow for his part, refuses to leave his captivity when rescuers come unless they save Victra as well. In Morning Star they continue to fight alongside one another, with Victra's feelings for Darrow fading into friendship, as she grows closer to Sevro. Darrow comes to trust her as one of his best and most loyal lieutenants, and thinks to himself that one day he will tell his son of the loyalty of Victra. Antonia Victra and her younger sister Antonia do not get along well. Antonia's behavior and manner often reflects poorly on Victra, who sometimes pays the price for her sister's vanity and treachery. Antonia shoots her sister in the back and paralyzes her, and revels in her torture when she is imprisoned alongside Darrow. In Morning Star, Victra pays her back in kind by brutally beating Antonia for killing Thistle. Antonia is later killed by Adrius and the Sovereign, though Victra does not mourn her. Agrippina They are on reasonably good terms as her mother could be persuaded to betray her allies. Sevro Initially having somewhat of a difficult relationship with him, Sevro and Victra often bickered and argued in Golden Son, with Sevro not fully trusting Victra and Victra finding Sevro to be wild, vulgar, and foolish. However, they form something of a strong partnership as the novel progresses. Sevro helps orchestrate the rescue of Victra and Darrow from the clutches of the Jackal in Morning Star. They grow closer together still as Victra's unrequited love for Darrow fades. After witnessing Sevro's mercy towards Cassius, Victra proposes marriage to him. Despite her family being far senior to Sevro's, she takes on the last name of Barca, finding more honor in Sevro's family than her own. They remain happily married and work together to bring down the Sovereign with Darrow and The Rising. In Iron Gold, she has three daughters with Sevro. Electra au Barca is the eldest. Gallery Victra DevilsAndDust.JPG Victra-phantom-rin-lovers.jpg Victra-phantom-rin-wine.jpg Victra-pallasillustration-armor.jpg Victra-phantom-rin-jade.jpg Victra-au-julii-030416.jpg Victra-pallasillustration.jpg Trivia * Her love for Darrow was mentioned to be blindingly obvious, yet Darrow was completely unaware despite knowing her for quite a while * There is an asteroid called 12 Victoria Quotes * 'I like the way stone smells before rain falls.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 23: Trust * ''"Bye, Felicia." ''- Morning Star, Ch. 48: Imperator * ''"Who could afford to purchase my honor? If … one day I become your enemy, I will tell you. And I will tell you why." - Golden Son, Ch. 6: Icarus es:Victra au Julii Category:Females Category:Golden Son Characters Category:Characters Category:Golds Category:Morning Star Characters Category:Iron Gold Characters Category:Dark Age Characters